


New Year's Resolution

by moonlittides



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Light-Hearted, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, New Year's Resolutions, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sports, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: With Emma’s help Regina works towards her New Year’s resolution to exercise and get fit, but the pair soon discover that there is only one physical activity Regina excels in.





	New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a New Year's fic for one of my ships but didn't seem to have any inspiration until tonight when this idea suddenly came to me. It's light-hearted and fun with a healthy amount of Emma and Regina banter and overriding sexual tension that they just can't ignore. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

 

Regina yawns and stares on at Emma as she jogs on the spot and makes enthusiastic noises. She’s dressed head to toe in running gear which is surprisingly one of Regina’s favourite looks on her. Her long blonde hair is scraped up into a high pony tail, she is au naturale with not even a scrap of make-up on and her eyes are still slightly puffy with that just-woke-up-look and she looks so incredibly beautiful. Regina’s eyes sweep up and down her body appreciating the crop top that displays her impressive but slight abs and the dark grey running shorts that cling to her muscular legs and accentuate her pert and perfectly rounded buttocks as she begins to do lunges.

Regina wraps her arms about herself and watches, feeling uncomfortable and out of place. She’s swearing the more modest version of the Nike tracksuit with neon pink trimming that Emma has on, but unlike Emma, Regina cannot pull it off. She feels unglamorous and very un-Regina.

“Regina? What are you doing? Come on, get lunging,” Emma encourages.

“Emma, I don’t know about this.”

Regina made her New Years resolution to start exercising with a nearly two bottles of Merlot in her system, and although the prospect of having a trimmer physique and healthier body is appealing, stretching in a skin-tight tracksuit at 6am on Saturday at the local park in preparation for going on a two-mile run is not quite so appealing.

“Oh, come on, don’t be a baby. You’re the one that wanted to do this.”

“I know but—”

“I told you, I’m easing you in gently. First we go on a run and then I’ll introduce some more activities.”

“Like what?” Reinga asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Anything you want. Exercise is all about finding something you enjoy doing. You find that, and it’s not project anymore or something you have to kick yourself up the ass to do every day. You’ll want to do it voluntarily.”

“Somehow I doubt that will happen.”

“Stop pouting, will you?” Emma says rolling her eyes. “You know how to run, right? You just put one foot in front of the other, like this,” Emma demonstrates, and Regina puts her hand on her hip, an unamused look on her face.

“Do you think you’re funny?”

“I know I am,” Emma comments, a playful smile on her face.

Regina gives in and cracks a smile of her own. “Fine,” she relents holding up her hands. “I promised I would give this a try and I’m going to.”

“Good,” Emma nods. “Now, just copy what I do.”

Emma continues to stretch and Regina follows her movements as best she can. Though Regina has never been a gym-goer or fitness fanatic, she’s always taken care of herself and though she’s not as athletic as Emma she’s no couch potato either.

Emma nods with approval. “See, I told you that you were being a drama queen before. You’re doing fine.”

After the warm-up the two start moving off at a gentle jog around the perimeter of the park. Though Regina felt comfortable enough doing the stretches, she soon grows breathless from the jogging which is only exacerbated by Emma’s increasing pace. They fall out of sync as Emma storms ahead and Regina lags behind, until finally she comes to a stop practically gasping for air.

Regina waves her hand in the air, “Stop, stop,” she wheezes. “I can’t go any further.”

Emma dashes back to Regina and chuckles.

Regina is doubled over, her hands resting on her thighs as she tries to catch her breath. She looks up at Emma through her eyelashes and says, “Some sympathy wouldn’t go a miss.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma says, still chuckling. “No, really I am. You’re no different than anyone else that doesn’t exercise regularly. Your body is like a machine, if you don’t keep maintaining it or taking it for MOT to fix or improve the faults, it doesn’t work to its full potential. “

“Ah, a metaphor. As if I didn’t feel belittled enough,” Regina replies, wandering over to a nearby bench and practically collapsing onto it.

Emma sits beside her, any trace of amusement having faded from her face. “I’m not trying to belittle you, Regina, I’m trying to help you.”

Emma places her hand on Regina’s thigh and Regina clasps her fingers around Emma’s hand. “I know. I suppose I don’t like feeling as though I’m getting old.”

“Old? You could never be old,” Emma reassures her. “And even if you are, you’re the hottest old person I’ve ever known.”

Regina lets out a titter and Emma leans in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Tenderly stroking the stray hairs back from her face, Emma says, “Running isn’t your thing, so what. We’ll find something that is your thing. Right?”

Regina nods appreciatively thinking about how damn lucky she is to have found someone as incredible as Emma Swan.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina and Emma return home less than half an hour after they left, grab a quick power nap followed by some breakfast and freshen up before Emma jumps to her next idea.

“Boxing is what I do, it’s what I know best. Let’s give it a try.”

“Emma, look at me,” Regina says sweeping her hands over herself. “Do I look like the boxing type?”

“Well, do I?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. You are rather butch.”

“Hey,” Emma exclaims jabbing Regina in the arm.

“I think that just proves my point,” Regina teases, her mouth upturned into a satisfied grin.

“Whatever,” Emma tuts. “Here, put these on.”

Emma tosses Regina boxing gloves and Regina clumsily tries to catch them, but misses.

“Remind me to get you doing some hand-eye coordination activities,” Emma teases.

“Har har, very funny, Miss Swan.”

“Shut up, will you? And put those on.”

Regina slides her hands into the gloves and then shrugs. “Now what?”

Emma puts the pads onto her hands and bangs them against each other resulting in a deafening clap that causes Regina to leap out of her skin. Emma laughs.

“Okay, so get in the right stance, like this and get your hands up and jab at the pads. Right hand to left pad, left hand to right pad and back and fourth.”

Regina sighs. She thought she could convince Emma to forget about this exercise gag by coercing her with the offer of tacos and sex, but Emma Swan is the single most stubborn person Regina has ever met and when she sets her mind on something she’s unstoppable.

Regina jabs at the pads with her hand as Emma instructed.

“Too slow,” Emma says. “And put a little more effort into it. I know you have some semblance of biceps hiding beneath that shirt.”

Regina hits again this time with a lot more force and it causes Emma to lose her footing slightly.

“Good, now left, right, left. Okay, faster. Harder. Keep it going. That’s better. Now, right, left, right, left, right, left.”

Emma’s coaching continues but Regina doesn’t seem to improve.

“That’s enough for one day,” Regina states taking off the gloves.

“What do you mean? We’re just getting started.”

“It’s fun, but it’s not the right sport for me. I want to try something different”

Emma nods. “There’s still lots we can try. There’s aerobics, netball—”

“Yoga,” Regina interjects.

Emma frowns. “Yoga?”

“It’s not so fast paced and more beneficial for the mind as well as the body. I’ve dabbled in it in the past, but have always wanted to try it properly.”

“Really? You never mentioned that before.”

“The subject never came up. Have you done yoga before?”

Emma shakes her head. “Boxing and running isn’t your thing, yoga isn’t mine.”

“We can find a video online for beginners. It’ll be something new for both of us to try.”

“Hm, I guess that’s a good idea.”

“Of course, it is, because it’s my idea,” Regina teases.  

“Right, but before we get started you might want to take a shower.” Emma steps up to Regina and wipes her sweaty brow. “You stink.”

Regina’s smell doesn’t seem to be enough to repel Emma as she wraps her arms around Regina’s neck and kisses her. 

 

* * *

 

Regina manages to find some old yoga mats from the attic that belonged to her old roommate, shifts the furniture to the sides of the living room and places the mats in the middle. She brings up the first yoga for beginner’s video on her iPad and props it up on the table. Though Emma is confident and willing to try anything new, Regina can sense that she’s out of her comfort zone and it makes her feel more at ease to know they’re both clueless with this one.

The two women sit side by side cross legged and Regina presses play on the video. For the first couple of minutes the woman on the video blabbers on about the importance of breathing, being aware of the areas of the body, finding peace and it doesn’t take long for both of them to lose their concentration.

“Can’t we skip over this?” Emma asks, reading Regina’s mind.

Regina gets up and skips ahead to the poses. It starts off basic with simple stretches to the left and right whilst remaining in the cross-legged position. Next it moves onto stretching the legs out and touching their toes and proceeds through equally easy poses. The difficulty increases suddenly and Emma and Regina struggle to bend their bodies into the positions on the video, groaning and moaning, their bones cracking reminding them they’re no longer 18 years old.

After five or so minutes of clumsily trying to follow the video, Regina switches to a couple yoga video instead, which immediately easier to replicate. With their backs to each other they inhale and exhale deeply and Regina is surprised to feel her entire body relax more with each breath she takes.

“This is actually nice,” Emma says after a few minutes.

“It is, isn’t it? I told you I always have the best ideas.”

Regina can feel Emma rolling her eyes behind her and she smiles.

The back to back stretches last for a couple more minutes and then they turn face to face, gripping each other’s arms and leaning back from each other. Regina can feel the strain in her spine but strangely it only relaxes her more. Emma’s green eyes are fixed upon hers and she is in this moment with her completely.

Even though neither of them have engaged in yoga before they seem to find a natural rhythm, their bodies cooperating with each other. Emma is still wearing the shorts and crop top she wore this morning and Regina can’t help but let her eyes wonder at Emma’s muscles flexing and tightening with each new pose. She truly is a sight to behold.

Their hands begin to wander more, lingering on one another’s flesh and Regina sighs blissfully, the warmness of Emma’s fingertips igniting a fire in her veins. Regina leans forward, sliding her hands from Emma’s shins up to her thighs as Emma does the same to her. The sensation of Emma’s hands against her causes every nerve ending in her body to tingle and a shiver runs up her spine. Emma’s long arms and fingers allow her to reach further up, growing dangerously close to Regina’s centre.

“Oops, sorry,” Emma says when Regina looks at her hand, but Regina knows that Emma knows exactly what she’s doing.

Regina’s tongue rolls across her lips as she holds Emma’s gaze and the two get into the next thrilling pose. Emma lies flat on her back, with her left foot in the air and Regina gets to her knees and leans her hip against Emma’s foot. As Emma brings her raised leg backwards, Regina still leaning on Emma comes forward with Emma’s leg, her body hovering over Emma’s, her palm sliding up Emma’s thigh. Suddenly Emma seems to lose her strength and her leg goes limp causing Regina to collapse on top of her. The two let out groans of pain but soon descend into giggles.

“Told you. Yoga, not my thing,” Emma says through laughter.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, dear. There’s still a few more basic poses we haven’t tried yet.”

Emma smirks at her playfully. “Like what?”

“Get on your hands and knees and I’ll show you.”  

Emma cannot seem to wipe the smile from her face as she obliges and gets onto her knees. Regina comes up behind Emma appreciating her ass, before reaching for her upper thigh and pushing it forward so that her knee is against her chest. She repeats it with the other leg, her hands gliding up and down her thigh softly.

“Lie back.”

Flat on her back, Regina straddles Emma her head facing her feet and wraps her hands around Regina’s ankle, lifting her leg into the air. She feels Emma’s hands glide over her ass from behind and Regina leans forward to drag her tongue over the exposed flesh of her leg.

The tension in Regina’s body is starting to wind tight and she has to fight the urge to grind her clenched centre against Emma’s abdomen. She turns around to meet Emma’s eyes and the smile has completely fallen from Emma’s face now to be replaced with a lustful stare. Regina would recongise that look anywhere, because it’s the very look that can turn even the worst day into the best.

“After all that stretching, you need a massage to relax the muscles,” Regina says.

Emma doesn’t protest as Regina’s fingers begin to massage Emma’s abs and then her shoulders and arms. Emma reaches out and slides her hands from Regina’s hips up to her waist, her fingertips slipping up the hem of Regina’s shirt. The mood has shifted so quickly and the sexual tension is unbearable.

“Stand up,” Regina orders. “Lean with your hands against the wall.”

Emma obliges, her palms flat against the wall, her ass pushed out giving Regina just the view she wanted. When she runs her hands over Emma’s firm buttocks Emma trembles at her touch and finally Regina can take no more. In one swift motion she whips Emma’s lycra shorts and panties down to her ankles exposing her glistening folds.

“Oh!” Emma cries out in surprise. “When I agreed to yoga I didn’t know this is what it entailed.”

Regina laughs and Emma turns round to face her. The two crash together, their lips colliding messily in a heated and uncontrollable kiss.

“I never knew you were so bendy,” Regina says through breathless kisses.

“Bend me. Bend me wherever and however you like.”

Regina growls into Emma’s mouth and strokes her fingers through Emma’s folds for the first time. Emma removes her crop top to reveal her naked breasts and Regina’s free hand goes up to massage them, her mouth moving away from their kiss to swirl around her nipples. Regina can already feel Emma’s cunt throbbing at her touch and knows it won’t take her long.

Regina sinks to her knees and grabs Emma’s legs until they’re resting over her shoulders. She grabs Emma’s hips and brings her closer until she can smell her and asks, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Emma breathes in response.

With the wall still against her back for support and her legs straddled over Regina’s shoulder, Regina buries her face into Emma’s wetness, her nose grazing her erect clit. Emma’s chest is heaving as she begs Regina to eat her.

“Please, ‘Gina,” she breathes.

Hearing Emma beg is something Regina will never tire of. Just as she will never tire of her taste – salty but sweet and uniquely delicious. Regina descends upon her, swirling her tongue around Emma’s opening and lapping up as much of her juices as she can.

Emma’s hips cant in response to her mouth and Regina closes her eyes so as to fully appreciate the sounds coming from Emma’s mouth and let her other senses take over. Emma crosses her feet across Regina’s back to secure herself more so as Regina probes her tongue inside Emma, before sliding up to her sensitive bud.

Emma jerks and pulls the elastic from Regina’s hair, letting it fall loose and winding her fingers into it. Regina’s tongue increases in speed and pressure as she alternates between licking, kissing, sucking and nibbling the area surrounding Emma’s clit.

As Emma’s heavy breathing turns to groans, she says, “I can’t—I can’t hold on. When I come I’m going to fall.”

Regina understands that the position they’re in isn’t the most optimal and so takes a sweaty and quivery Emma into her arms, before laying her on the floor. Emma lies on her back, spreading her legs and lifting herself in the air until her ass is off the ground and Regina falls back into her, desperate to resume.

With her hands tightly gripped around Emma’s waist and without the concern of Emma falling and cracking her head, Regina can finally let rip and ravenously eats Emma until her entire body is spasming out of control and she’s tugging Regina’s hair so hard it’s painful, screaming into infinity. Regina has been with Emma long enough to know that unlike other women she’s never spent after just one orgasm and can always have another, so doesn’t relent.

She tightens her grip on Emma to hold her closer to her face as her body instinctively squirms to get away and violently shifts her mouth around Emma’s pulsating cunt in an erratic manner. Before Emma’s first orgasm has even ended, she’s coming again. The trembling radiating out from her abdomen and rippling out, causing her legs to clasp around Regina’s head.

When Emma’s muscles finally relax and release Regina’s head, Emma’s body goes limp and Regina falls on top of her, kissing her intensely.

“Emma Swan, you never cease to amaze me.”

Emma scarcely hears Regina as she frantically grasps at Regina’s clothes desperate to shed her of them. Regina is so worked up from seeing Emma’s orgasms that she rips the lycra leggings in her eagerness.

Regina’s arousal is already visibly shimmering on her upper thighs and Emma leans forward to gently lick them. “What do you want?” she asks.

“Your ass, your ass,” Regina says, breathlessly.

Emma turns onto her front so that Regina can sit atop her ass. Emma’s ass has always been Regina’s favourite part of her body. It’s just so pert, so delectable, so firm… Her skin is smooth and as Regina settles her dripping cunt onto Emma’s ass she feels her centre throb.

“You’re so wet,” Emma says.

“I always am for you.”

Regina begins to slowly grind against Emma, her juices making it easy to navigate back and fourth. She discards herself of her shirt and takes her own breast into her hand, massaging it in her fingers as her eyes fall shut once more and she appreciates how damn good this feels.

The pressure with which she grinds down increases and she falls forward until her breasts are pressed against Emma’s bare back. She sweeps Emma’s hair to the side and sucks on her neck, and nibbles her ear. Emma moans which only spurs Regina on more as she grows even wetter.

“I want to see you. I want to make you come again. I want you to feel me come. I want you to feel me come,” Regina breathes in Emma’s ear.

Emma rolls over so that Regina is straddling her front and Regina sinks lower until her hotness is pressed against Emma’s centre. Emma is cold against her at first, the juices on her having cooled from exposure to the air but after a few motions, Emma soon warms up again.  

Emma is visibly spent from her first two orgasms, but cannot help but give into her desire for Regina as she brings her hips up off the floor to match Regina’s movements. Their dripping cunts rub against each other, their engorged flesh and erect clits gaining the friction they so hunger for.

Regina stares down upon Emma’s flushed face and cups her face in her hands. Their breathing is heavy and the sounds of it turns Regina on immeasurably.

“Yoga—yoga is the—the best,” Regina gasps as her orgasm rushes to her.

“It’s the best damn thing in the fucking world,” Emma agrees between sucking and biting Regina’s neck.

Hearing Emma curse seems to unleash something in Regina and her orgasm hits her like a steam train, hard, fast and incredibly steamy. Her cunt contracts against Emma’s and she rams her tongue into Emma’s mouth as she loses herself in the delirium of orgasmic pleasure.

Emma sits up, a satisfied smile on her face and wraps her arms around Regina, pulling her close, pressing wet kisses over her shoulder and collarbone. Without warning Regina sinks two fingers inside Emma causing her to gasp out.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I believe I still owe you for being my trainer and coach today. What do you say we go for a hattrick?”

Regina begins to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Emma as Emma surrenders to Regina’s expert fingers.

“Baby, I think we’ve found your sport,” Emma breathes.

 

 


End file.
